


Kokichi x Thanos Crack #1

by kyrenss (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Butt Plugs, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Hoodies, It's like nagito and sans but worse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thighs, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyrenss
Summary: I posted this on my Wattpad (@ThanosOuma) and decided to post it onto here. Feel free to copy this to other sites & share with your friends and family.I'm so sorry for this.
Relationships: Kokichi Ouma/Thanos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	Kokichi x Thanos Crack #1

My boyfriend Thanos arrived to my house, in his purple ferarri. We were going to his house to hang out & watch a movie.

He sent me a text.

Thanos: where are u piss boy??  
Kokichi: i need 2 get dwessed u misteak :(((

I was standing in my closet N A K E D deciding something to wear. I picked out the grey xxxxxl hoodie Thanos gave me, a pair of thigh highs that make me look THICC, grey boxers and some size 13 nikes.

I put them on quickly, grabbed my bag, ran out of the house and hopped into Thanos's car.

"DAAAAAAMn babie u lookin hot 2nite!! Whatya wearin under my hoodie?????" Thanos asks.

"Neeheehee.... it'z a supwise uWu :3" i respond as Thanos drives me to his house at 400 mph.

We get to Thanos's house in a Flash. He gets out of the ferarri, grabs his doorkeys and opens the door to his Xxxxxl mansion (he's a rich soundcloud rapper).

I walk into the house. Before I could reach his living room, Thanos pins me up against the hallway wall. He pulls hoodie off my body, revealing the twinky™ outfit I put on.

"God damn, Kokichi. Did you choose this outfit on purpose?" Thanos asks.

"Y-yes daddy,,,, neeheehee....." I whine.

"Why? Why the FUCK did you put this on?" Thanos asks.

Why does he ask so many questions.

"cuz i'm Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Surpreme Leader and The Ultimate TWINK!!!" I yell.

now that wasn't a fucking lie. 

"slut." thanos whispers in my ear. he begins to manhandle me & carry me upstairs to his bedroom. i felt so smol in his hands. 

thanos's bedroom was BIG. He had a king size bed with red satin sheets, a 1000000 inch tv with state-of-the-art speakers, and a big ass picture of ME on his walls in a gold frame.

he loves showing me off uwu <3.

Thanos pins me down on the satin sheets of his bed and starts kissing me roughly. He started kissing my lips, then went down to leave a trail of kisses down my neck & torso. (take a shot everytime i say kisses). 

The kissing stops once Thanos reaches my pp. My dick was HARD and T H R O B B I N G. He pulls off my grey boxers in a Flash. Thanos kisses my pp and I f l i n c h.

"Stay still, slut. Or i'll fuck you SO hard you're ass will be bleeding when we're done." Thanos groans.

His words sent chills down to my dick. Thanos is so sexy. I'm so glad I met him on Grindr.

Thanos lifted up my legs, pushed them up against my stomach, and licked my *clean* poopoohole.

"A-aah d-daddy Thanos uwu!1!1" I moan.

"Shh, be quiet, baby boy." He moans, as he resumes licking my hole gently.

Thanos as some lit ass eating skills. He's a keeper.

I couldn't take his tongue anymore. It felt way too good, so good in fact, that my thighs were trembling and I was squirming on the sheets. I know why Thanos made me his boyfriend! Cause I'm a whiny Supreme Twink™!

As Thanos kept eating me out, he stuck his middle finger inside slowly, beginning to pump it out of me. 

"aaaaAAAAAAAAaaaAaAaAA!! Daddie!!" I squealed. I was about to nut at this point. My pp was hard and red. I was trembling violently. 

"You like it, babie???? U like my tongue,,, and my fingers?" Thanos groans.

"Y-yEAAAAH!! I'm about to BUST A NUT from it!!" I screamed.

"Then bust a nut then, slutty boy." Thanos demands.

I nut on my stomach & thighs. At this point, the pleasure was so good to the point where I was in TEARS. In fucking TEARS.

Thanos took off his shirt, his Nikes, and his jeans. He then took off his boxers, revealing his 11-inch purple cock. I was surprised at how big his cock was. My pp is like 6 inches. His is like 5 inches bigger.

"Think you can take daddy's big pp, my pathetic lil slut?" Thanos groans in my ear.

"Fuck yes." I moan.

Thanos gets on top of me. He puts my legs on his shoulders and his hands on my thighs. He lines his pp up with my spit-covered hole.

I don't need lube for this. I'm already a wet bitch.

"You ready for my dick, baby?" Thanos whispers.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!! PLEASE JUST PUT IT IN ME PLEASE PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!!!" I whimper.

"Such a needy boy." Thanos finally snaps. He slides his dick into my hole nice & gentle, letting me adjust to the size. 

"aaaHaaaaHaaaaHaaaHaaAaaaaaa,," I moan. Thanos's pp felt so long & good inside my hole. 

Thanos starts moving slowly, destroying my asshole uwu. I wanted him to go faster.

"PLEASE STOP GOING SLOW AND FUCK ME AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!" I beg.

"Ok, little slut. Whatever u please." Thanos groans, slamming into me. I scream like a 2 year old. He hit my prostate multiple times.

I was already on the verge of nutting again.

"DADDY I'M GONNA NUT ON UR MASSIVE 11-INCH PURPLE PENIS!!" I yell.

I nut again, in the same spot as last time. Thanos nuts in my hole. That was fun while it lasted.

Thanos grabs his cum rag & cleans me up. He also grabs a ass plug and sticks it right into my hole.

"Save my nut for later," He tells me, "We're gonna use that soon." 

Nee hee hee!


End file.
